


Dragon Princess Fighter Pilot

by QianLan



Series: Halloween Treats [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, Kid BB-8, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Finn's handing out candy when he meets the dreamy older brother of an absolutely adorable little girl





	Dragon Princess Fighter Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> cw: brief mention of a fatal car accident

 

 

“Don’t you want to help hand out candy,” Finn called back into the house.

 

“No,” Rey said.  “This is your thing.”

 

“But you’re missing all the cute costumes,” Finn said, spying a tiny Wonder Woman coming up the front walk.  He opened his front door with a huge smile and grabbed a big handful of candy.  “Hi!”

 

Wonder Woman held out her bag and he put the candy in.  “Happy Halloween!”

 

The little girl gave him a shy smile and then ran off to who Finn was guessing was her teenage sister.

 

He spied a Thor, Hulk, and Captain America coming up the walk next.  “Really Rey, you should see these costumes!”

 

After them, a bouncing girl with huge red curls came running up the walk.  She wore a long, green spiked tail, a bright pink tutu, a leather jacket, and a tiara.  An absolutely beautiful man with big brown eyes ran after her.  “Bee,” he called out.  “Wait up!”

 

Finn cocked his head when the girl got to the door.  He was usually pretty good at deciphering costumes, but this one had him at a loss.  He crouched down.  “Hi there!”

 

“Candy,” she said, holding out her bag.

 

The man laughed, “Bee, what do we say?”

 

She groaned.  “Candy, _please._ ”

 

Finn laughed and grabbed a handful.  Just before he tossed it into her bag, he asked, “And what are you supposed to be?”

 

“Dragon princess fighter pilot.”

 

Finn’s laugh grew.  “Okay.”  He stood and nodded to the guy.  “Your daughter has quite the imagination.”

 

“Sister,” the guy corrected with a smile.  He ruffled her hair.  “See, I’m the Dragon _prince_ fighter pilot.”  He turned to show off a small green tail clipped to the back of his pants.

 

“Oh,” Finn said, in a daze as he stared at… _the tail!  I was definitely looking at the tail._

 

The guy turned back around and Finn got lost in his dazzling smile.

 

Bee was tugging on the guy’s jacket.  “Come on!  More candy!”

 

The guy laughed.  “Sorry.  I guess we’re off to greener pastures.”

 

“Happy Halloween,” Finn called after him.

 

_Marry me?_

 

Finn shook his head and tried to focus on the next group of trick-or-treaters.  _Should’ve gotten his phone number._

 

**# # # #**

 

Poe stared back at the absolutely stunning guy who’d just given Bee way too much candy.  _Seriously, no guy has a right to be that good looking._

 

Poe groaned to himself.  _Should’ve gotten his phone number_.  Bee was tugging him further up the street.  “Okay!  Okay!  I’m coming, Bee.  I’m coming.”

 

“Candy,” she yelled, running up to the next porch.

 

_Probably shouldn’t have let her have that sip of coffee earlier._

 

He chanced a glance back at the cute guy from next door, who was now crouched down talking to a little Moana and his heart clenched.  “Say, Bee,” he asked as she came running back towards him.  “What say we finish out this block and then go back to that house?”

 

Bee wrinkled her nose.  “We’ve already been there.”

 

“Yeah, but we could go back?  It looked like he had some good candy.”

 

Bee looked in her bag, considering.  “Isn’t that cheating?”

 

“Not if you’re wearing a new costume,” Poe said, hoping that the painting supplies from Snap’s remodel were still in the back of his truck.

 

“New costume?”

 

Poe laughed.  “Come on and I’ll show you.”

 

**# # # #**

 

Finn was glad that he’d bought four big bags of candy because they were already halfway through the second bag and there were more kids coming.

 

Rey finally came sauntering out, sticking her hand into the candy bucket, and pulling out a candy bar.

 

“That’s for the kids,” Finn said.

 

“I’m a kid,” she said, smiling as she unwrapped it.  “How’s it going,” she asked as a witch and a werewolf ran up to the door.

 

“Lots of Spidermans,” Finn said after they left.  “Lots of really creative stuff too.  There was this one kid, she was a dragon princess fighter pilot.”

 

Rey snorted.  “I’d like to see that.”

 

“Yeah, and her big brother was…so…” Finn sighed.

 

Rey swatted his arm.  “Her brother?”

 

“Her adult brother who is at least our age if not older.  Geez!  I’m not a slimeball!”

 

“Sorry,” she said.  She then waggled her eyebrows.  “So, this brother?”

 

“Oh, Rey, he was…”  Finn sighed again.

 

“Oh man, you have it bad.”

 

“I do,” Finn said.

 

A little lion wandered up their path.  “Trick-or-Treat!”

 

Rey smiled and gave him a huge handful of candy.

 

“Happy Halloween,” Finn called after him.

 

And then, Finn’s breath caught.  There was a ghost running up the path, yelling “Candy!”  Following her was a familiar face.  “Hi,” Finn said, beaming.

 

“Hey,” the guy said.

 

The ghost held out her bag.  “Poe says it’s not cheating if you have a new costume!”

 

Finn laughed.  “He’s right.”  He crouched down.  “But could you show my friend Rey your other costume?  She’s studying to get her pilot’s license and I think she’d like it.”

 

The girl ripped the sheet off her head.  “Tada!”  She made a long sweeping bow.  “You should talk to Poe.  He’s a pilot.”

 

Finn smiled up at her brother.  “I take it you’re Poe?”

 

“Yep.  And you are?”

 

“Finn,” he said, holding out his hand.

 

“Good to meet you, Finn.”

 

“Good to meet you too, Poe.”

 

Rey and Bee stood there watching the two of them make googly eyes at each other for a moment before Rey cleared her throat.  “And I’m Rey, in case anyone cares.”

 

“I’m Bee,” the little girl proclaimed loudly.

 

Poe laughed.  “That you are.” 

 

Bee started tugging on Poe’s jacket.  “Come on.  You promised me more candy!”

 

Poe gave Finn a sad look when Rey said, “Why don’t you help Finn hand out candy, Poe, and I’ll take Bee around the rest of the block?  That way, no one will realize that it’s really the dragon princess fighter pilot under the sheet.”  She knelt down to Bee.  “Sound good?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Rey looked up at Poe. 

 

“You aren’t some serial killer, are you?”

 

“Nope,” she said, tossing Poe her keys.  “And you can take my keys as collateral.”  She held out her hand and she and Bee started off.

 

“You do realize my little sister is worth more than your keys, right?”

 

Finn laughed.  “Don’t worry.  She’ll be fine.”

 

Poe pointed to the steps leading up to Finn’s front door and they both sat down.  “So, do you live around here,” Finn asked.

 

“No.  My parents live two streets over,” Poe said.  “I live over near D’Qar Airfield.  But I try to come back over to Yavin Street every chance I get.”

 

“So, I have to ask,” Finn started.

 

“What’s the story with Bee?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, I had this cousin, and we were practically her only family. Anyway, two years ago, she and her husband were killed in a car accident.  Her parents and grandparents were dead and her husband didn’t have any family, so mom and dad got custody of their daughter, Beatrice.  They officially adopted her last year, so at the ripe old age of 31, I got a three-year old sister.”

 

Finn smiled.  “What’s that like?”

 

Poe laughed.  “It’s great!  I’m basically the fun uncle.  I fill her full of candy and I take her to the zoo and…”  He shook his head.  “Bee’s amazing.”  He looked over at Finn.  “So, how about you?”

 

“Oh, um, my family live back in Tatooine.  I came out here to go to school and just sort of stayed.”  Finn shrugged.  “I’m a novelist, which sounds completely pretentious, but my first two books did okay, and I subsidize it by teaching writing and doing some freelance work.” 

 

“And Rey?  Is she your…”

 

“My?”

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“No,” Finn said, a bit too vehemently.  “No.  She’s my friend.  Best friend.”  He smiled.  “We met in college and just sort of stuck together.  Rey works over at Skywalker Industries, and like I said, she’s studying to be a pilot, and she teaches martial arts and…  She’s amazing.”

 

“You sure you aren’t dating?”

 

Finn laughed.  “No.  I’ve never thought of her that way, and I’m definitely not her type.  Besides,” he said, pushing his shoulder into Poe’s, “I’m pretty sure her girlfriend would have a few choice words about that.”

 

“Oh,” Poe said.

 

A gaggle of children suddenly ran up and the two of them were busy for the next few minutes handing out candy.

 

When it died down again, Poe said, “So if a guy were to ask you out…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you be interested?”

 

“Well, it would depend on the guy,” Finn said with a twinkle in his eyes.  “I’ve got a very specific type.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I tend to go for Dragon Prince Fighter Pilots with cute little sisters.  You know anyone like that?”

 

Poe chuckled.  “It just so happens that I do.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, I truly appreciate all comments and kudos.


End file.
